Freya Houghton
Personality and Appearance Freya isn’t the friendly sort of woman. She is egocentric, greedy, and indifferent to other people’s wants and needs. If she could, she would kill every goddamn person that attempted to make her listen to how they felt. She really couldn’t care less about other people’s bad lives. The only thing that remotely concerns her is her own well being and the money she can gather. She will do anything to gain what she might want. It doesn’t matter who she has to hurt to gain what she wants; she will be more than happy to bring the sacrifice that could lead her to the point of her goal. Freya is a pyromaniac. She loves fire quite literally. There is nothing besides money that can ever beat the view of something burning, be it a house or a human carcass, and as long as it burns, she will like it. She is easily distracted sometimes when she sees an especially beautiful flame. Freya thinks of flames as kind of like people; they are all different and unique in their own way, but she is of the belief that only she is capable of seeing that. Freya is the sort of person to hold grudges. When someone harms her, she gets really furious and she makes it her goal to harm whoever wronged her. She is really focused whenever she has decided to harm someone. This means that she has connection issues. She can’t easily connect to other people, especially if she needs to be empathic towards other people’s feelings. Freya is a very brutal person; she has a tendency to do overkill rather than just the necessary amount of violence to achieve a goal, especially when she has to deal with people, because she feels so indifferent towards their feelings as well as their lives. APPEARANCE Freya likes to look tough; she hates that look of slutty weakness that a lot of women carry. She is aware that women aren’t built as strongly and muscularly as men are, but she certainly does her best to look as tough as any other man. Her body is well trained, and her hair is brown, she is slim, but don't let that fool you; she is quite strong for her size. She doesn't use a whole lot of cosmetics so her look is pretty much natural. Freya rarely shows emotions, which is obvious from her facial expressions; it is devoid of anything that could tell an opponent about what she is feeling at any moment. History pre-Eclipse Freya isn’t one of those people that got the long straw in the pick. She was born into a family of wealth and richness, but also a family focused on the power of specials. Everyone in her part of the family were pyrokinetics, and a pretty damn strong bunch of the sort. They always took pride in what they could do, thinking that was what made them better than the rest of the pitiful human race. Freya was the black sheep in the herd of white sheep. She wasn’t liked, as a matter of fact she lived a poorer life, for the sole reason that if her family and siblings were going to take her seriously, she had to be able to create the blue flame, a very hot flame. Unfortunately, at the age of thirteen she was only capable of creating the orange flame, a far weaker flame compared to the blue. This obviously gave reason for her siblings to bully her, being indifferent towards her unfortunate position as the weakest link in the chain of a pyrokinetic family reaching as far back as the 14th century witch hunts. Freya took all their crap like a good little girl, but as time went by and she tried to become an individual rather than just the weakest link in the chain, things began to go awry. At first she tried to do it the normal way, rebelling against everything her parents wanted her to do. She went to parties, had sex with boys, and did drugs. But each time her family always pulled her back into the black circle of hatred. They could not let her run wild, but they couldn’t love her as a daughter either. The more this went on, the more frustrated she became. She hated being caught, trapped in this wheel no matter what she did it would never be good enough for her parents and siblings, yet they wouldn’t just let her go. At last, at an important dinner with some of the other branches of the family, her frustrations finally caught air. They were on the first meal, an appetizer soup, and boom, all of the soups caught fire. Being a big family of specials, they didn’t even blink an eye, especially when they noticed it was only an orange flame. Of course the other branches didn’t see the orange flame as wrong, or weak as a matter of fact they were impressed by Freya, her father not so much. He began demanding that she turn off the fire. Too bad; she didn’t have any intentions to do that. The more demanding he became, the angrier she got. The flame switched color from orange to blue, then green blue, and at last it became a searing hot white color. He was impressed, as the last known white flame user in the family had been back in the 14th century, the very founder of their part of the family. Freya didn’t care now, even though she was being offered everything she wanted, she just couldn’t give a shit about it. She didn’t kill anyone, but she certainly attempted to. Unfortunately she was stopped by a hydrokinetic -a guy from one of the other branches- that were visiting found it necessary to save everyone, even though Freya would have thought differently. This lead to a lot of chaos and confusion in all the four branches of their elemental family, even in the fifth part, the root family. If someone with the power of one of the founders had come forth, could the others really be safe? It was common knowledge that the pyro-family had lusted for power since the very foundation of their branch, and now with that power at hand, could the others really consider themselves safe? The families had always been split like the elements themselves, the fifth being the only neutral part of the family. The air branch, with the aerokinetics had always taken the pyrokinetics side whereas the terrakinetics always took the hydrokinetics side. Everyone but the pyro’s wanted to avoid another family feud. The last one had certainly not been good. The root family - the atmokinetics- decided that now was not the time to stay neutral with everyone. They took the role as a judge, and therefore they made a decision that the other three branches had to agree on, since they knew what the pyro’s were going to say about the matter. They demanded that Freya be disowned and kicked out to some unknown location. If those demands weren’t followed, the fire branch would be obliterated. Freya’s father –as power hungry as he might be- wasn’t stupid. He knew that they would never be able to stop a war between all the families, because the other families had more members than they had. So he did what had been demanded and left Freya to her own destiny. Now alone, finally free of the restraints of her family, she couldn’t be happier. She could do what she wanted now, and she didn’t have to give a shit about the people in her way. Freya soon came to learn that life wasn’t as peachy as it was made out to be. Since she no longer had a steady stream of money, she had to find money in another way. It ended with her robbing banks and killing people because it was so easy just to let them be consumed by fire. Her handiwork didn’t go unnoticed. An already created group of individuals that used their abilities for evil -to gain power and wealth- was intrigued with her capabilities, and offered her a position in their midst. She accepted knowing that it would be a good idea to have a few allies. It was at this time she met Erica. She had only just joined the gang too, and as different as they were, they actually seemed to get along pretty well. They had respect for each other, mostly because each knew that the other wouldn't hesitate to take the other one’s life. They made quite a good three person team when they partnered up with the intelligence gatherer of the group, a Technopath. Freya only knew Erica as Ruby Parker; a former drug kid who had stepped out of the miserable life of her parents. The Technopath had given Erica the fake name and history at her request. Freya and Erica had a kind of BFF sort of thing going on. Even though they were so different, they understood each other. That was the one thing that made what Erica did so much harder for Freya. Erica and the Technopath left the team at the same time. Both for different reasons, but of course the team wasn’t going to just let them leave, they knew too much. And so the hunt began. Category:NPCs